oh, it is love
by budapxpest
Summary: In which Seth Clearwater, 22, meets his imprint. [reader insert series]
1. Chapter 1

[first sight]

He knew he would love you, would protect you, would adore you from the first sight, from the first meeting of your eyes upon his.

He barely remembers anything around him except for you, and your smiling face. You were laughing at something a friend had said, and he was sure that there wasn't anyone as beautiful as you in the entire world. His heart started _thump thump thumping_ in his chest, going overtime. He could feel his vision going blurry in the corners of his eyes, and yet hypersensitive to the sight of you. His skin felt like it was on fire, and he was reminded of the days he laid on his bed in agony as he turned into a werewolf. Except this time, it was a different kind of burning.

Almost like a flush from someone saying something embarrassingly sweet. Or a flush from someone saying something sinful. And that's how he felt, the whole time the two of you were looking at each other. It was so weird how the half-a-second meeting of the eyes could make Seth feel like a sinner and you were the angel sent to clear the dirtiness away. It was if the very sight of you was cleansy and addicting, like he was becoming the best form of himself, the peak form of happiness.

It was also weird - the myriad of emotions and sensations he felt. He had peaked into his packmates' minds before, those who had met their Imprint, and he had seen what they went through. What they didn't show was something that felt _animalistic_ in nature. Maybe it was because he was so mellow-tempered that the "wolf-gods" or something decided to bless Seth with a metaphorical and almost literal raging hard-on. Maybe it was because he was older, much older than his friends than when they had met their imprints, making it so that his desires were different from the typical pathways imprints took. Because he didn't feel the desire to simply _be your friend._

Oh, no. For the first time in his life Seth truly knew what it felt like to ache with desire. The werewolf inside of him was screaming to be unleashed, _howling at Seth to go over there and grab you and pin you down and devour you and mate mate mate mate until everyone leaves and growl at anyone who even looks at you. He wanted to make you cum harder than you ever had before, make you scream his name, making his wolf howl in approval -_

Seth snapped out of it when he saw you lurching your chair back, standing up from your seat in the coffee shop to head over to - _him?_ His heart picked up even more in speed, and for a split second he feared he would go into cardiac arrest.

He watched as you placed your hand on the chair in front of him, smiling invitingly before sitting down. "Hi," you say cheerfully. God, your voice was like a song. He could imagine listening to you babble about something you love while he runs his fingers through your hair, holding you close. His skin flushes. He's positive he looks like a tomato.

"H-Hi!" he says, way too loudly. _Nice one, Seth Clearwater._

You giggle and Seth is sure he's seen heaven. "Sorry to bother you. I just noticed you looking at me and I wanted to tell you that you have a really good taste in books." You gesture to his copy of _Milk and Honey_ by Rupi Kaur. He's almost trembling as your small fingers reach forward to tap on the front of the book pointedly.

"Thank you," he blurts out, yet again too loudly. He realizes he's been staring at you, all big-eyed and starry-eyed, and lowers his gaze momentarily before he sees you give him another charming smile.

"No problem. I'm [First Name] [Last Name], what about you?"

And when he sees how small and _tiny_ you are compared to him, holding out your hand, he reaches out and touches it. He knows his skin is calloused, weathered down from years of training within Sam's pack and years of work in Jacob's. Your hand was the exact opposite, soft and had bony chipped red glitter nail polish only added to how precious he already found you. He could feel his heart leaping in his throat.

 _Tiny woman, she's tiny,_ alerts his wolf. _Must protect. From everyone. Protect protect protect protect -_

"I'm Seth Clearwater. The pleasure's all mine," and this time he manages to give you a Seth-worthy grin in return, and he swears he sees your cheeks flush as you take in his face, too.

Yep. He's definitely a goner. And from the first sight alone.


	2. Chapter 2

[spending christmas together]

You were at peak happiness, you were sure of it.

You laid curled up with Seth on the couch of Emily and Sam's house, Michael Buble's Christmas album playing softly in the background in the kitchen. Laughter and voices fill the room, mixed with the T.V. playing _Home Alone_ , which you and Seth were watching in the company of Quil and Claire.

The scent of freshly baked cookies hung in the air, mouthwatering and comforting. To fight the bitter cold and pouring rain, the entire pack and some of their family members were huddled inside the adorable, cozy home. You were sleepy, the warmth of Seth's body and the blanket and fireplace finally getting to you.

However, you had one goal, which you had patiently been waiting for the entire movie sequence to happen. You turn towards Seth, your legs straddle his hips, and grin at him. In perfect timing, you whisper, "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal."

He howls with laughter, and you giggle along with him before leaning forward to press a kiss to the bottom of his chin, before snuggling into his chest, burying your head. You felt him pull the blanket tighter around you, pressing a soft yet prominent kiss against your head.

This was the happiest Christmas you had had in a long time.

And, well, if you fell asleep in Seth's arms, who could blame you, really?


	3. Chapter 3

[courting]

As you were getting ready for class at the community college you attended on the reservation, you heard a bell ring. _Who the hell was it?_ You unlock the door, your car keys in hand.

To your surprise, you see Seth Clearwater. You arch your eyebrows, and step outside, locking the door behind you before giving him a smile.

"Hey, Seth! What's up!" you say cheerfully, and oddly enough he looks completely serious. Gone was his million-watt smile, instead a grim expression on his face. The only giveaway on his face was his tinted red cheeks. You look around and see Jacob, standing at the edge of your driveway at your mailbox. He gives you a short wave which you return confusedly.

"Can I help you two with something? Is something wrong?"

"No," Seth says quickly. "Jake's here for m-moral support."

You furrow your eyebrows, about to ask why when Seth gets down on one knee like he was about to propose. Your mouth drops open in shock and you look back and forth between Jake and Seth, wondering what the hell was going on. You could vaguely hear Jacob Black say, "Fuck, man, it's not that serious," in the background as you turn all of your attention to Seth.

His face was turned so he was looking at the ground, and you gently put your hand on his shoulder. "Seth, what's going on?"

Seth's head snaps up, and he chokes out, almost shouting, "[First Name] [Last Name], please give me the honor of courting you."

 _Wait, what?!_

You could hear Jacob clearly smack his hand against his forehead, practically shouting, "Yeah, Seth, fucking nice one, dude!"

"Um, what?" you stutter out, your cheeks turning red. _Isn't that what they did like back in the 1800s? What the hell is this? A prince and princess moment?_

Strangely enough, a part of you found it positively _adorable_ that he was asking to _court you_ of all things. Who the hell else would mess up so badly that they accidentally ask someone to be courted? Only Seth Clearwater, ladies and gentlemen.

You swallow, _Cute cute cute cute! Too cute!_ and blurt out, "It'd be _my_ honor, silly!"

It takes a minute to sink it, but when it does, the smile that you love oh-so-much lights across his face.

"I won't let you down!" he promises.

"I know you won't!"

"Idiots," mumbled Jacob Black, running his hand through his hair. "My packmate and his imprint are complete idiots."


End file.
